1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron device for reforming hair.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a hair iron device shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-137038. FIG. 9A is an entire view of the hair iron. FIG. 9B is a cross-sectional view of the hair iron.
As shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the hair iron 201 has a main body 203 and a power supply code 205 connected to the main body 203. A thermal controller 207 is placed in the midway of the power supply code 205. A power plug 209 is connected to an end of the power supply code 205.
The main body 203 of the hair iron 201 comprises a pair of arms 211 and 213 made of resin for holding hair. These two arms 211 and 213 are pivotally articulated at one end of the arms 215 and 217. A pair of reformation plates 223 and 225 is movably held on the arms facing each other. Back of the reformation plate 223, a board spring 227 is placed to push the reformation plate 223 toward the other reformation plate 225.
When the power plug 209 is connected to the power outlet, the reformation plates 223 and 225 are heated with the control of the thermal controller 207. By holding and sliding hair in between the heated reformation plates 223 and 225, hair is straightened. During the hair straightening process, the reformation plates are automatically aligned parallel because of the effect of pushing by the spring 217.
Therefore unevenness of ironing caused by the partial touch of the reformation plates 223 and 225 to hair is prevented. Thus the hair iron 201 can easily straighten either of naturally or artificially curled hair.
However, the method of using the single spring 227 of the prior art cannot make the contact pressure uniform between the reformation plates 223 and 225 and also cannot easily control the contact pressure over the contact plane for example setting stronger pressure at the top side to the base side relatively or vice versa.